bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Malum
Malum was the former Secondary Glatorian of the Fire Tribe until he was exiled for attempting to kill Glatorian Strakk. History Spherus Magna Malum once lived on the planet, Spherus Magna and fought in the Core War. He fought for the Element Lord of Fire. When the Shattering occurred, Malum worked for Raanu as the secondary Glatorian for the Fire Tribe Exile Malum was once the Glatorian of the Fire Tribe until he was exiled. He was exiled for trying to kill Strakk after the battle was over. He broke on of the main rules and was forced to be exiled to the wastelands of Bara Magna. Malum wandered the Wastelands in search for any Glatorian he could fight. The Wastelands He came upon a pack of Vorox. After he killed their leader, he took the position. After some time of living in the Wastelands, Malum controlled nearly a hundred Vorox. He led this pack and used it to attack Tarix, Gresh, Strakk and Berix after they had defeated a Bone Hunter. The Glatorian and the Agori managed to fend off this pack until Malum called them off. An Agori sent by Raanu approached Malum asking for the Glatorian to help them fend of the Bone Hunters. Malum refused but said he would help find a way to slow them down if the Agori gave him some ammo for his Thornax Launcher. Malum kept to his part of the deal telling the Agori that if he made a Thornax Stew and gave to an Agori then telling them that the Bone Hunters had more of it. He wanted the Vorox to raid the Bone Hunters base in search of more of the Stew temporarily relieving them of Raids. He traded Rock salts to the Agori in return for Thornax launcher Ammo. Malum and his Vorox then attacked a group of Skrall. The Vorox disappeared into the ground. Malum and his pack of Vorox were later attacked by a squad of Skrall who were sent by Tuma. A Skrall shot a Thornax at the roof of Malum's Cave which knocked Malum unconscious. He was then captured by the Skrall. Many of his Vorox were also captured. When he woke up he was in Roxtus. Tuma threatened him by attempting to force Malum into taming the Vorox for the Rock Tribe to use in a military force. Malum refused and was sent into the Roxtus arena to battle several of his Vorox. The Vorox, who were starved and wounded, attacked him upon being released. Malum calmed them and told them to heel with a gesture of his arm. The Vorox obeyed. The Skrall were stunned, they sent one of their kind to test out this technique, however the Vorox did not obey him and killed the Skrall. Malum took his sword and freed two more Vorox. The four Vorox and Malum fled the city. Two Vorox were captured along the way but Malum managed to escape the Skrall and the city. Malum and his Vorox visited Gresh while he was training for the Grand Tournament. Malum told Gresh about the oncoming attack of the Skrall but said he would tell him no more then what he had said. The Offer While Malum was in his cave, Ackar and Gelu approached him asking him for help. They wanted him to help attack the Bone Hunter fortress. He agreed. He led an Army of Vorox along with Ackar and Gelu into battle. They were overwhelmed and retreated. They succeeded in cutting down the Bone Hunters Numbers for the Raid. BIONICLE.com Stats: Abilities and Traits Malum has a hard-to-control temper. This led him to attempt to kill in the Arena. This is why he was exiled. Weapons and Tools Malum once wielded a Sword and a Thornax Launcher in the Arena. This was prior to his exile. It is unknown what happened to the Sword but he still carries the Thornax Launcher, whether it was shoulder mounted then remains unknown. He also currently carries a pair of Flame Claws. It is also unknown if he had these prior to his exile or if he just donned them after. Quotes Set Info *Malum was one on of the 6 Glatorian sold in Winter 2009. *Malum is the smallest canister set to date. *Malum's set contains 59 Pieces and its set number is 8979. Trivia *Malum is Greg Farshtey's favorite 2009 Character. Appearances *''Secrets of Bara Magna!'' *''Comic 1: Sands of Bara Magna'' *''Riddle of the Great Beings - (Mentioned Only)'' *''The Crossing - (Mentioned Only)'' *''Empire of the Skrall'' *''Comic 2: The Fall of Atero'' *''BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus'' Category:Sand Tribe Category:Glatorian Category:2009 Category:Bara Magna Category:Fire Category:Fire Tribe Category:2009 Sets